Jakazan Owari
Jakazan Owari (also known as Jakazanica) was an organization based in the Land of Wind, which had high ambitions to take over Sunagakure, and install it's own form of government. The organization was formed by a man who went by the name of Kino, but it's leadership role changed on many occasions. The most famous of these leaders was Kamai Tetsugaku, who brought the organization to it's height, as well as it's downfall, and introduced the cult-like religion which the organization was known for. In it's later years, leadership of the organization was passed down to Matsu Aizou, who could do little to repair the damage done by the previous leader. Although this was the last official leader, Shadowfire Hyuuga was considered to be the fourth by the surviving members. To this day, few have heard anything from the organization, and it is considered to have disbanded. The fates of many of the members remain unknown, but there are some who have simply moved on, repayed society for their actions, and adapted to different lifestyles. History Jakazan Owari started out as a small, loosely connected group of shinobi who acted as mercenaries with good intentions, simply sticking together for protection and strength in numbers. The organization had been founded by Kino, who was known to have been a missing-nin from Konohagakure. The group had no actual goals at this time, and wasn't a threat to anyone. However, as it began to grew, Kino began to get more arrogant and greedy. He began to convert the organization from a simple band of shinobi into a militaristic unit. Over time, the members of Jakazan Owari began to develop their own political ideals, eventually forming into a tyrannical system. The organization began to adopt this system into everyday life, and Jakazan Owari began to function as it's own miniature village, rather than what it had been. Kino began to invite shinobi from across the lands to join him, giving them false promises of wealth and power. Among these shinobi was Kamai Tetsugaku. With him, be brought a cult-like religion which seemed to perfectly blend with the organization's system. Kamai's beliefs quickly became the norm in the organization, although Shadowfire protested against them. It was then that Jakazan Owari grew to a massive size. This religion which focused around a deity known as Uragiri had attracted powerful allies, including a man who went by the alias of "Blackdoubt". This man was a skilled assassin who ruthlessly carried out the plans of the organization, earning him a reputation as one of it's most fearsome members. Soon enough, Jakazan Owari gained enough power to begin forcing it's ideas onto others. Some people began to fear the organization as "terrorists". They were proven to be right when the organization set it's sights on Sunagakure. Slowly, a plan formed to assassinate the Kazekage at the time, Kayenta Moenkopi. This plan started when Kino directed Blackdoubt to capture Silver Moonfire, a shinobi of Suna who was expected to have known many things about the village. The assassin would leave to fulfil his orders, meeting with Silver in an intense battle, and even killing him. Shortly after, his orders had changed to return the body for studies, but Blackdoubt was intercepted by comrades of Silver, and forced to retreat empty-handed. Although this capture technically failed, the organization gained a minor amount of knowledge about Suna. Shortly after, Silver had temporarily joined the organization to learn of it's intentions. Kino and other important members such as Kamai and Doubt later attempted to lure Silver into the creed with promises of power and fortune, to a moderate degree of success. However, his membership would not last long, due to the actions of other Suna shinobi who managed to convince him otherwise. This resulted in a slight leak of Jakazan Owari's confidential information. It was then that Kamai had taken a slight interest in the abilities of the young shinobi. Time went on in the organization, and Kamai was rising to higher power very quickly. Others would begin to notice that Kino had grown old and weak, while Kamai was younger and far more powerful. When this was brought to his attention, Kamai swiftly and decisively killed the organization's leader, taking his place as the head of Jakazan Owari. Kamai would soon lead the group to it's height, and it's reputation began to spread. Kamai then payed a personal visit to Suna in an attempt to search for Silver, but ended up recruiting a young villager known as Hito as an unofficial member of Jakazan Owari instead. He began to train him as his apprentice, often meeting with him in secret. At the same time, members were directed to begin tracking and attacking Suna's shinobi when they were away from the safety of village. Kamai himself would attempt to capture Silver three more times, each being closer than the last. In the end, these attacks only ended with a decline in the organization. Kamai would soon leave it, taking Hito with him. The lack of leadership caused the organization to split into two: One half lead by Matsu Aizou, and the other by Shadowfire Hyuuga. The latter of the two would go on to make amends for his participation in Jakazan Owari, while Matsu attempted to pick up the pieces that Kamai left behind. This was in vain, however, as members began to leave the organization as quickly as they came. Most of the remaining and former members members simply faded into history after this, vanishing from the organization's records. It is unknown what happened to Jakazan Owari in the end, but the organization is thought to have been disbanded. Legacy Although "gone", the organization continued to have an effect on the lives of others. A younger member known as Minto would later go on to take on the alias of Sauron, joining a criminal known as Eliyahu Uchiha, better known as Morgoth Bauglir. Blackdoubt continued to feud with Silver, and the two had many encounters after. Even after Kamai's sudden disappearance, Hito resumed life away from the organization, but carried Kamai's teachings with him. Culture In it's early years, Jakazan Owari was known to have had an honor code, and was a respectable movement. Things changed later on, when Kino transformed it into a militaristic, almost village-like group. However, the biggest change would take place when Uragiri was introduced into it by Kamai, it adopted a dark, disturbing, cult-like atmosphere. This is what Jakazan Owari was known for, and was shunned by most as cruel and dangerous, even "cursed". Though many of these stereotypes about it were true, the members of the organization were known to have been loyal to each other, and built the organization into a community. It was common for the members to refer to each other as family, showing that it wan't entirely evil.